the_legend_of_maxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxx
File:Maxx1.png|Maxx File:Iron Maxx.png|Maxx In Full-body Iron Armor Maxx2.png|First appearance of Maxx. Alter2.png|Maxx dancing on a demon altar. Eyeframe.png|Maxx battling the eye with a shampoo. Gunhands.png|Maxx doing his signature gunhands Maxx is a player and the titular protagonist of the webcomic, The Legend of Maxx. Appearing on the very first page of the comic, Maxx is the chosen one destined to be either the savior of the world, the destroyer or perhaps even both. Or a bowl of two goldfish. General Information Maxx is the hero of the comic.He first appeared in comic #1.' Maxx' is thought to be either the Destroyer of All Things or a bowl of two goldfish by the ancient texts. According to June he is the chosen one. Abilities and powers As a player character, Maxx is the chosen one destined to either save the world by cleansing its Corruption or to destroy it, and since he's not bound by any predetermined fate, he can do so as he sees fit. Not only that, he can change the fates of others near him. Durability Maxx has on multiple occasions survived life-threatening situations that would normally kill any other persons thanks to his increased duralbility, which most likely comes from his status as the chosen one. The closest he has come to death would firstly be in his fight with the Eye of Cthulhu, where he was chomped and spat out again by the demon. While he was able to walk a bit after the fight had concluded, he was heavily bleeding and had to be given medical aid by the newly arrived nurse, Hannah, who commented that he was "pretty tough for someone who hasn't used a heart crystal." Despite those wounds, Maxx made a rapid recovery in less than a day and was able to walk out of his bar on his own. The second time Maxx had a near-death experience, his durability would once again be put to the test in a brief skirmish with June the Dryad (though his iron armor he had made and equipped beforehand most certainly played a role in that as well), allowing him to endure several, dangerous attacks from the Dryad, though Cyril pushed Maxx out of the way of June's final blow, leading to his (Cyril's) second death. Seeing that Cyril was litterally flat as a pancake from the attack and considering June's power, it remains questioned whether or not Maxx's duralbility would've allowed him to survive the attack. Another two times his durability came to his help would be when June sent him flying both times, the first time where she "helped" him removing his iron armor by smashing him into the bar, leaving it damaged at one corner but Maxx mostly intact, with only some scratches as proof of the event. The second time happened when he made a rather stupid comment about June's deceased parents, which resulted in June sending him flying much futher than before and into the jungle, where the dryads were living. Creativity and productivity Despite seemly being incompetent at first glance, especially considering his very first house didn't have any walls or doors, Maxx is surprisingly productive when he decides to build or create something, having built a bar with kegs and everything inside in one night, and two more houses for June and Hannah on another that matches their professions (it should be noted that Maxx did this mostly to impress June, who he had recently gained a crush on). And during his adventure after recovering from his wounds inflicted by the Eye of Cthulhu, Maxx managed to mine enough iron to make a full set of iron armor. When it comes to creativity, Maxx had managed to create different, as Cyril puts it, "frankensteinian" weapons out of different materials and what would normally be impossible to make. The following weapons are: Hammush Created from the remnants of Cyril's makeshift shelter, the Hammush is made of two glowing mushrooms acting as the head and a stick as the handle. It was created by Maxx because, according to him, hammers deals crushing damage and thus, was more effective against skeletons than his sword. While it did prove its worth against a single skeleton, the Hammush met its early demise by a pack of piranhas, who devoured the mushroom head as Maxx attempted to use it against them. Heartpoon Following the destruction of the Hammush by the piranhas, Maxx quickly took the remaining stick and a nearby heart crystal to create a makeshift spear, using the heart as the tip of the spear in order to get out of his predicament. He managed to skewer a couple of the piranhas before making a run for it to safety. Afterwards, he dismantled the Heartpoon and used the stick to help cooking the skewered piranhas and eat them. The crystal heart was then eaten by him afterwards. Cron Sword Due to not being able to find enough iron in his adventure underground, Maxx used whatever iron he did get and some copper to create a sword made of both metals, the Cron Sword. When it first appeared, Maxx proceeded to immediately use it against the Eye of Cthulhu, but unfortunately, the demon simply chomped down both Maxx and the weapon before spitting them out again, destroying the weapon in the process. Wall of Blades The Wall of Blades is, simply put, a dirt wall with several copper and wooden swords attached to it to be used against the Wall of Flesh. It was made in a seperate panel in the official Terraria forums after a comment from a user. As such, it is not considered to be part of the Legend of Maxx-canon. Combat More than often, Maxx has shown to use unorthodox strategies in battle with various results. One example being that he used Hannah's shampoo against the Eye of Cthulhu, causing it to explode and revealing the demon's mouth. Another example is when he fought the Eater of Worlds. Seeing that just killing the heads as they appeared would get him nowhere, he instead proceeded to cut it in two in the middle, only for the idea to backfire as this simply formed another Eater of Worlds, albeit smaller in length. However, he instead got the idea to lure them to attack him from both sides, before jumping out of the way in the last second, causing the monsters to crash and kill each other. Early on in the webcomic, Maxx has shown that he knows how to handle a sword in combat, but later on nearly shot Cyril, Hannah, June and Aley with a musket, as he didn't how it worked, though he quickly got the knack of it against the Eater of Worlds. Trivia *A rare and noteworthy moment happened in comic #52. Cyril and Maxx agreed on something. *He has a tendency to name everything its name, with a -y on the end, e.g Guidey, Hanny, Swordy, Aley,and Furnacey. Category:Characters Category:Human